The Benefits of Pacifism
by lumaluma
Summary: It's been thirty years since Canada officially became independent of England. America's curious as to how he managed it. He might've been happier not knowing... rated M for oral, CA/UK.


**Well, I felt like writing some absolutely pointless smut, so I decided to do a one-shot. What, work on my other stories? Pfft, they can wait! Okay, no they can't, but I'm being lazy. What's this about? Well… just a bit of Canadian pride.**

**Okay, so I know July 1****st**** is in a couple months… but I couldn't resist.**

* * *

America stood outside of Canada's door, on July 1st, 2012. He rang the doorbell several times, until a disgruntle, disheveled Canadian opened the door. "Who the-oh, America." He rolled his eyes. "I should have known. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yep, I took the early flight here!"

"What for?"

"Dude, it's your special day! Happy birthday!"

Canada yawned. "Thanks, America, but you could've waited until a civilised hour before waking me up."

"No way, man! Today's different than other birthdays."

He thrust a brightly-wrapped present into his northern neighbour's arms, and pushed his way into his house. "It's been thirty years since you finally shook off the jerky limey!"

"Really? Thirty years already?"

"Yep! How did you manage it, anyways?"

A tired-looking England stuck his head out of Canada's bedroom. "If I tell you, will you shut up and let me go back to sleep?"

America was obviously confused, and looked back and forth between the two nations. "But… what's he doing here? I thought you kicked him out!"

Canada put a hand over his eyes. "America, unlike you I managed to negotiate my independence peacefully. That has allowed me to maintain a good relationship with England."

_A very good relationship indeed… _England thought back to the day he finally decided to let his favourite colony be free.

…

It was in the early spring of 1982. England and Canada were in Canada's living room, having a rather serious conversation…

Canada sighed. "England, I know I'm self-governing now, but I know it'd be better for my people if I became officially independent."

"And it would be better for my people if you didn't. Honestly, Canada, you're practically free as it is. This is more a case of diplomatic formalities."

Canada smacked his hand down onto the coffee table. "And it's these 'formalities' that are keeping me officially as the Dominion of Canada instead of just Canada! Why are you so damn stubborn about this? I fought both World Wars with you, I've been on your side through everything, and I've never caused you any trouble!"

England looked a bit startled. "Calm yourself, lad! You're behaving like America. Besides, officiating your freedom isn't solely my decision. I have to confer with my boss, talk to the Queen, write up a metric shit-ton of paperwork, and-"

The Canadian's violet-blue eyes narrowed. "So it's just an inconvenience for you, eh? My well-being isn't worth a few hours of your time?"

"That's not at all what I'm saying, Canada. It's just… complicated." _In all honesty, I just don't want to let you go._ "I'll need to mull over this for a while, but I'll let you know what I decide before I notify my boss, all right?"

"No. I've been under your command for long enough. Just tell me why you won't let me be free!"

England sighed. "To tell the truth, I'm worried you might not be mature enough to manage the country on your own. Look how well America turned out – less than century after I let him go, the Civil War happened."

"You keep forgetting I'm not like him."

"Hmm?"

"I'm not going to make the same mistakes as America. I'm a pacifist, and my people are peace-loving too. We don't like conflict, so we stay out of each other's business."

"I suppose that's true, but I'll still have to think about it." He stood up, preparing to leave. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Canada stood up as well, reminding England just how much larger of a nation he was by leaning over the blond man. "Before you go, let me leave you with a little something to think about."

England swallowed at the low tone in Canada's voice and his aggressive posture. This wasn't at all how the usually docile nation behaved most of the time. _Oh bollocks, he's going to smash my face in._

Canada grabbed England's chin in one hand, whispering, "Just a little reminder of how much I've grown."

England closed his eyes, preparing for the worst._ I knew it. I knew it! It's always the quiet ones. Please, please don't break my nose…_

He flinched as something brushed very gently against his lips. He opened his eyes after a moment, recognizing the soft touch as a kiss. Sure enough, Canada's lips were very lightly moving against his own. He allowed himself to close his eyes again, kissing back and leaning closer to the Canadian. When he felt a tongue swipe across his lower lip, asking for entrance, England opened his mouth, letting his colony explore it. Canada's tongue danced around his own and they both groaned softly.

The Canadian's hand dropped from England's chin and drifted down to his vital regions, boldly gripping them.

"Mmph!" England's eyes shot open and he pushed Canada away slightly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?" Canada let his bangs fall into his eyes slightly and batted his long eyelashes innocently at his guardian. England flushed. "Something stupid!"

"Oh, really?" Canada moved his head down to kiss at the Englishman's neck. "Stupid things must really turn you on, then…"

He palmed at England's crotch firmly, causing the older nation to shiver and grab at his arms. "Canada, I'm serious-ah!"

The younger man had nipped his earlobe. "Just give in to it already, Iggy. Let me show you a good time."

For the first time in recorded history, Canada's French heritage was showing its true colours. England bucked into his touch, closing his eyes and groaning in defeat. He allowed Canada to capture his lips in another kiss, marveling in the maple syrup-pine-ice taste of the young man. His eyes fluttered open to an aroused half-mast and he let out a quiet moan when the Canadian's lips left his to blaze a trail of kisses down his jaw.

Canada kissed his way down to England's collarbone, which he gently sucked on, leaving a faint hickey as his hands swiftly undid the Englishman's belt. He popped the button on England's trousers and ran a teasing finger up and down the zipper before pulling it down and sticking his hand down the front of England's pants, squeezing the erection he found there.

The former empire gasped, gripping Canada's arms tightly, and couldn't help but notice his colony's slim but muscled frame. _Maybe he really can take care of himself…_

All coherent thought flew out the window, however, when the Canadian slipped his hand into the front of England's briefs, rubbing the slippery wetness around with his teasing fingers. Canada moved his mouth back up to England's ear, whispering, "Look how hard and wet you've gotten for me… and you put up so little of a fight. You must want this just as much as I do."

"Oh… God, Canada…" England could only shudder and buck into his touch.

Canada let out a breathy chuckle. "Want me to put my mouth on you, Iggy?"

The string of moaned curses that followed his question indicated that yes, England would very much like that. Canada pushed the older nation back onto the couch and knelt between his legs, undoing his own pants. He pulled England's pants and briefs down, exposing the Englishman's fully hardened, throbbing length.

He leaned forward, licking it from base to tip. England moaned again, biting his lip. "Canada, please… oh god, please!"

"Please what?" The Canadian blew lightly on the head of England's erection, causing him to shudder.

"Ahn… don't tease me…"

"As you wish." He engulfed the head of England's member, sucking steadily. One of the older nation's hands tangled in his hair, the other gripped the edge of the couch for support. Canada moaned at the taste of precum, feeling his own arousal twitch. He slid a hand down and pulled it out of his boxers, slowly pumping his erection. England gasped upon seeing its size. "Damn, boy… you really have grown."

Canada nodded and lowered his head further, taking in more of England's cock. He stopped when he felt the head of the other nation's member touch the back of his throat, swallowing once. The muscles of his throat squeezed England's cock pleasurably, causing him to buck his hips up into Canada's mouth.

The younger nation moaned at this, stroking himself faster. England shivered again, wanting nothing more than to thrust himself again and again into that warm, wet mouth. Canada, wanting the same thing, lifted his head from England's erection. He licked his lips, violet eyes meeting England's emerald ones. "England, don't hold yourself back."

The former empire's manhood twitched at this, and Canada lowered his mouth back over it, engulfing it in the wet heat of his mouth. England took his hand off the couch and placed it on the back of the younger nation's head. Canada gave his cock an encouraging suck, and England began shallowly thrusting his hips, sliding back and forth in the Canadian's mouth.

As he got lost in the pleasure, he started thrusting deeper, faster, letting out quiet moans. Canada was getting off on it, he noticed, the Canadian's cock was steadily leaking precum as he pumped it. The sight of Canada's hard, weeping erection, his flushed, pleasured face, and the exquisite feel of the Canadian's mouth all sent England over the edge.

He jerked his hips sporadically a few more times, holding Canada's head down as he came. The young man swallowed all of it, moaning as his own release spilled into his hands. England relaxed, leaving his hands tangled in Canada's hair as the northern nation pulled his mouth off of his softening cock, licking away stray drops of cum.

Canada leaned his head against England's leg, and they stayed like that for a while, panting and in a state of post-orgasmic bliss. Canada crawled onto the couch and snuggled against England, planting a chaste kiss on his lips. England took his hand and gently squeezed it, smiling at the younger nation.

Eventually, England tucked himself and Canada back into their pants. He stood up, pulling the other nation to his feet and into a strong hug. He sighed, breathing in the smell of his colony. _Former colony, rather._ "Consider yourself free from here on out. I'll convince my boss, don't you worry."

Canada gasped, back to his usual happy self, and his indigo eyes lit up with joy. "You mean it? I'm really free?"

"Well, you'll be a part of the Commonwealth, obviously, and there is one condition."

Canada nodded, looking a bit crestfallen. "And what's that?"

"You have to promise me we'll do this again."

Canada smiled, a – rather French – gleam in his eyes. "That can be arranged any time you like."

…

"…and that's when I decided he was more than deserving enough to be fully independent." England was sitting in an armchair, finishing telling the story to America.

America stood stock-still in the living room, his jaw dropped. He turned to Canada. "Seriously, man?"

"He's telling the truth."

"Jeez!" America sighed. "I fight a war for eight years, and all it took you was a simple blow job?"

Canada rolled his eyes. "America, I've told you before that asking nicely will almost always get you what you want."

"That's more than 'nicely', if you ask me!"

Canada and England looked at each other and back to America. England spoke first. "It certainly worked though, didn't it?"

Canada laughed. "You can say that again. So, who wants pancakes?"

The End

* * *

**Hooray for asking nicely! Anyways, now I'll go work on my other stories. Thanks for reading!**

**~lumaluma**


End file.
